This invention relates generally to bandages, and more specifically to improvements in bandages which are less uncomfortable and cumbersome in their use and removal from painful and healing skin areas.
Bandages such as Band-aids are highly useful; however, they are frequently difficult to remove without injury to a not yet healed wound area. This results from the fact that pulling the end portion of the bandage carrying adhesive to free it from skin area oftentimes transmits sideways pull to the pad adherent to the wound or scab area, thus inadvertently injuring healing of the wound, burns, etc. This is uncomfortable and damaging.